Marcus
|birth=February 6, 1973 |death= |job=Student |affiliation=Sunset Boy's Home (formerly) |speciality=Lockpicking |season=Season 1 |first="Reagan Youth" |last="Sink With California" |portrayer=Benjamin Wadsworth Dominic Mariche (young Marcus) }} Marcus Lopez Arguello is a young teen living on the streets who is recruited into King's Dominion, an elite private academy where the world's top criminals, assassins and spies send their children. He is a major character in the Syfy series Deadly Class, portrayed by Benjamin Wadsworth; a young Marcus is portrayed by Dominic Mariche. Biography Early Life After the death of his parents, Marcus lived homeless among the other impoverish people in San Francisco.Deadly Class: 1x01 "Reagan Youth" He plotted a scheme against them by creating a bomb of needles and using it to attack the guards and his roommate, Chester Wilson. When Marcus escapes the school, he set free all the boy's in the orphanage and chained the abusive head lady, Mistress Ranks, to her desk, waiting for the cops to come and arrest her. His only mistake was letting Chester free. After Marcus is gone Chester takes the guns of the guards Marcus killed and used it to kill thousands of the free boys and set fire to the school. After the Sunset Boy's Home, burned to the ground and thousands of kids had dead, Marcus was on the run as well as homeless. He would find food on the streets and usually sits off and write in his journal. One day on the streets after smoking a mysterious joint, Marcus is chased after the police but is saved by Willie, Maria, Billy, and Saya. After he escape he is confronted by the four as well as Master Lin, who want to enroll him into King's Dominion but Marcus declines. Later that day after being saved, Marcus decides to commit suicide at the same place his parents had died but is saved by Saya, telling him, she was also lost. They kiss which convinces Marcus to enroll, feeling as if he could be safe if he enrolled. Life at King's Dominion When Marcus arrives he is clearly out of place. All the people who he though would have been his friends were only friendly to recruit him expect Billy who tells him they are the same, due to being kids without a legacy. He befriends two punks Petra and Lex. By the end of Season One, he seems to feel in place at last with the rats and the minor encounter he has with his former friends. Personality Marcus is a cunning, isolated, and broken kid after the death of his parents. When he lived in the Sunset Boy's Home it was clear he had no friends and had a great hatred for the school, and worked on a way out. When he arrives to King's Dominion, he is kind to those who are bullied, just like Shabnam when he is picked on by Viktor in the showers or when Petra is humiliated by Brandy. Through the beginning of season one, Marcus chooses to fly under the radar unless he is forced into the light but this changes when Marcus develops a hero complex, where he believes in doing things like taking down Chester Wilson. Paraphernalia Abilities *'Lock picking' *'Explosive Craft': While kept at the Sunset Boy's Home, Marcus plotted and crafted an explosive bomb with a fuse and multiple needles that he stealthily carted to his room and used in creating shrapnel in the event of its detonation. Relationships Family *Father † *Mother † Allies *Sunset Boy's Home *King's Dominion **Master Lin **Saya - Sponsor and Love Interest **Shabnam - Roommate **Billy **Lex † **Willie - Former Friend **Petra **Jaden † **Maria - Former Lover **Scorpio Slasher - Situation Ally Enemies *Barbara Salinger *Chester Wilson † - Former Roommate and Attempted Killer *Rory Heemsle † - Victim *Brandy Lynn *Kuroki Syndicate *Gene † - Victim *Soto Vatos **Chico † - Attempted Killer **El Alma del Diablo *Viktor Appearances Gallery Promotionals DC-Promotional-Poster-01.jpg DC-Promotional-Poster-02.jpg DC-Promotional-Banner.jpg DC-Promotional-Poster-Marcus.jpg Screenshots DC-First-Look-Chico-Marcus.jpg Videos DEADLY CLASS Meet Marcus SYFY Trivia *In the comics, Marcus Lopez Arguello is the newest addition to King's Dominion, still finding himself as an outcast to the students and staff, while plagued with tragedy and trauma. References External Links * }}Category:Deadly Class (TV series) Characters Category:Males Category:King's Dominion Students